The Truth Behind Monkey Joe's Pizza
Have you ever heard of Monkey Joe's? It's a pizza play place where kids can jump in bouncy castles and slides. it's a Chuck E Cheese's knockoff. However what nobody knows is that they are hiding a dark secret with their pizza. And what i think what needs to be said and done. 2 weeks ago i went to my local Chuck E Cheese's for my children. They had fun eating pizza and watching the animatronics perform their shows. About 2 hours after we arrived i saw what looked like a young girl about 7 years old. She told the employee in the Chuck E costume about Monkey Joe's. She said that Monkey Joe's was a knockoff of Chuck E Place. She then said that she saw a human eyeball in their pizza. Chuck E and I were Shocked after she said that to us. I tried to say that Pizza Isn't made of human flesh but she started crying and asking Chuck E to give her a hug to which he said Yes. I was horrified that Monkey Joe's made pizza out of human flesh. What In The World Would Let A Pizza Place Make Pizza Out Of Human Flesh? Is This How They Fucking Make Their Customers Happy!? I went to drink some Pepsi and Juice. That Night i began researching their pizza. But i found nothing. Not even the dark web had what i was looking for. The next morning i went with my children to Monkey Joe's and i asked the employee for a large pizza. About 20 minutes later i got the pizza a ate it and i threw up. The pizza tasted gross. i toured the play place and found a sealed up iron door that says "Monkey Joe's Kitchen Employees Only Keep Locked". I was able to open the door however and i saw the Monkey Joe Costume walking to a child. The Child was about 3 or 4 years old. The Monkey Joe guy said "Mike! Shut Your Fucking Ass Now!". Who Let A Drunk Employee Work There!? he then grabbed a hammer and hit it hard on the kids skull. Mike started Crying hard. Shut Up You Little Shit! the Monkey Joe guy screamed like The Rat From Five Nights At Candy's 3. The Monkey Joe Guy then knocked over a stack of pizza boxes reviewing a large Meat Grinder. He then picked up Mike and a little girl and dropped them into the meat grinder. I watched in horror as the poor kids screamed and cried for help. As the sound of flesh being torn apart, blood splattering everywhere, and bone breaking. Two more employees walked in a smile as if it was a perfect entertainment for their sick fucking minds. They Then Mixed Up their insides and it turned in to a Large Pepperoni Pizza. they then put the pizza into the box in the floor and took it to a table. I was horrified that what the 7 year old girl from Chuck E Cheese's said was true. Monkey Joe's Pizza Is Made Out Of Human Fucking Flesh! I felt bad for the girl and the 2 children that died. The next day i told the police about what i saw as well as showing photos of them. The Inspector went to see and found the blood. The Monkey Joe's Location was closed for Health Violations. I Don't Know if Monkey Joe's will be shut down but all i know is that i will never go to Monkey Joe's Again. I Hope You Like This CreepyPasta And Sorry For The Grammar. But You Can Edit it :D